Bragas y Fresas
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. — Hoy le vi las bragas a Sarada. —Naruto escupió cierta cantidad de ramen y miró a su hijo con estupefación—. Tenían dibujos de fresas; eran bonitas.


**Disclaimer:** Sakura H., Sarada U. y Sasuke U. son personajes de la serie Naruto, obra creada por Kishimot.

* * *

><p><strong>Bragas y Fresas<strong>

**.**

**.**

— Rayos. —masculló Sarada, arreglándose la falda negra y enviándole a la estantería una mirada asesina. ¿De quién había sido la idea de hacer las estanterías de la biblioteca tan endemoniadamente altas?

Suspiró con frustración y se alejó cruzándose de brazos y fulminándola.

Un llamativo color amarillo que captó por el rabillo del ojo hizo que oscilara la cabeza con curiosidad. Y ahí estaba; Bolt Uzumaki, de once años, entrecerrando los ojos hacia una hilera de libros infantiles detrás de ella. Se preguntó que haría él allí, después de todo no era que leyera mucho... o nunca.

— ¿Bolt?

El niño volteó a verla con curiosidad, inmediatamente cosntruyendo una sonrisa al reconocerla.

— Hm, ¿Sara-chan? ¡hey! —el rubio se rascó la nuca alejándose de los estantes repentinamente.

— ¿Qué haces, Uzumaki? —inquirió la chica, moviendo sus ojos sobre la sección en la que él estaba entrañando. Bolt se ruborizó ligeramente y sacudió los hombros.

— Oh... _tarea_. ¿Y tú?

Ella arqueó una ceja y no contestó hasta unos segundos después. A tarea seguramente se referiría a que estaba castigado, porque supuesto, él no habría pisado en el interior de una biblioteca por decisión propia.

Luego bufó desviando sus negruzcos ojos hacia el libro ubicado a una gran altura.

— Venía a tomar prestado ese libro. —siseó pinchando el lomo granate del libro con los ojos. Bolt se guió por la trayectoria de los ojos de su amiga y volvió a mirarla, mirándola a ella y al libro posicionado a una gran altura alternativamente.

— ¿No alcanzas a cogerlo? —entonces vio como la Uchiha se estremecía.

Sarada apretó los labios con vergüenza reprimida y asintió lentamente con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

— ¡Espera ahí, dattebasa!

Estrechó los ojos con confusión y esperó cuando Bolt desapareció en la esquina. Un poco más tarde, volvió cargando una silla dificultosamente.

— Creo que con esto será suficiente, 'ttebasa.

— ¿No crees que es inapropiado hacer eso? —preguntó con una pizca de inseguridad que no evitó que se reflejara en su rostro. Él le dio una blanca sonrisa y negó, asegurándole que estaba bien. Colocó la silla en un buen ángulo y la alentó a que se subiera.

Se subió a la silla apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo de ella y se estiró. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó la tapa del libro que tanto ansiaba y por el que estuvo esperando toda la semana. Sus dedos se aferraron al lomo para deslizarlo hacia afuera, y cuando ya pudo apreciar una fracción del título en la tapa, cantó victoria internamente.

Sopló una pequeña risita de satisfación y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—_ S-Sarada..._

La voz de Bolt hizo que le mirara sobre su hombro. Frunció el ceño ante la brillante y roja cara del Uzumaki. Y con sus ojos ensanchados y sus pupilas dilatadas parecía estar un poco agitado y avergonzado, porque cuando hicieron contacto visual él la esquivó mirando al suelo con rapidez.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Bolt tragó, subiendo la mirada hacia ella y forzando a que sus ojos se quedaran estoicos en los de ella y abrió los labios para articular una respuesta temblorosa e inestable.

— S-S-Sarada, t-tu... f-fal... —hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y tragar. Pero Sarada empezaba a impacientarse y eso hizo que se irritara un poco. Apretó la mandíbula y respiró. Una parte de ella le decía que lo dejara pasar, pues seguro que sería una tontería de las suyas, no obstante, algo le decía que la actitud conhibida de Bolt no era normal.

— Vamos, termina. —le instó. Bolt ni si quiera levantó los ojos del suelo.

— T-tu falda... —notó como sus puños se aferraban a sus pantalones—... se te ven l-las... _bragas_. —miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia ella brevemente, pero no lo hacía a su rostro.

La pelinegra vagó su mirada sobre su propia espalda, encontrándose con el sorpresivo hallazgo.

_¡Plof!_

Ese fue el sonido que hizo el libro cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. No tomó mucho tiempo para que la expresión exasperada de la chica se transformara en una de absoluto horror, tornándose a la vez de otro brillante rojo.

La. Maldita. Falda. Se. Había. Doblado. Hacia. Completamente. Hacia. Arriba.

— ¡Idiota, idiota! —aplastó la falda contra sus muslos y saltó de la silla. Huyó como una ráfaga de viente del lugar, olvidándose del libro incluso y librándose de escuchar el murmullo del pasmado Bolt que aún estaba paralizado.

— _Fresas_...

.

.

— Hoy tuve un percance con Bolt. —comentó Sarada en mitad de la cena.

La albóndiga quedó a medio camino de la boca de Sasuke. Sakura le frunció el ceño a su marido, como enviándole una silenciosa advertencia.

— ¿Qué hizo?

Ella respiró y parpadeó para mirar en otra dirección, empezaba a sentir el calor en su cara, seguramente estaba enrojeciendo y eso sólo atraería miradas inquisitivas de su madre.

— Yo... —rompió un trozo de pan—, fui a recoger ese libro y, él estaba allí...

Supo inmediatamente que lo último les había extrañado a todos. El hijo del hokage no es que fuese una persona reservada a esas cosas.

— La falda... —tragó y se llevó el pan a la boca e intentando mirar a cualquier otra parte menos a sus padres—. Bolt vio mis bragas.

El silenco envolvió la cocina, sólo por un breve tiempo, ya que una silla arrastrándose lo rompió bruscamente.

— ¡S-Sasuke-kun! ¿a dónde vas?

El hombre, quien ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta ni se molestó en volver la cara para responder.

— Voy a hacerle una _visita_ al dobe.

Un destello rojo en sus rojos provocó que las dos se pegaran a sus sillas.

— ¡Sasuke!

Pero era demasiado tarde, el portazo hizo temblar los cristales de todas las ventanas.

.

.

— Hoy le vi las bragas a Sarada. —Naruto escupió cierta cantidad de ramen y miró a su hijo con estupefación—. Tenían dibujos de fresas; eran bonitas.

— T-tú, eh... —de repente empezó a reír de la nada, asustando a Hinata quién había estado sonrojada por la declaración de su hijo. Incluso Himawari se había mostrado un poco asombrada—. ¡Ese es mi chico, no me puedo ni imaginar la cara del teme...!

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió las risas del Uzumaki, que se había detenido de inmediato y puesto alerta. A Bolt se le puso la piel de gallina cuando vio aparecer al padre de Sarada, pero eso no era lo que más le inquietaba, tampoco el aura asesina que desprendía, ni la mirada escarlata, si no la palabra ''_asesinar_'' esculpida en su rostro mientras le miraba.

— _Mocoso_.

* * *

><p><em>Jajajaja... En el fondo a Bolt le gustó, cómo no. Bueno, eso es todo, era una cosa que quería hacer y me gustó escribirla. Por cierto, gracias por acoger tan bien el otro One-sjot, Bath time, *u*<em>

_Subiré otro, pero será totalmente BoltxSarada, este fue uno de humor. _

_**¿Me dáis un review?**_


End file.
